I Carry Your Heart With Me
by Me A Genius
Summary: Emily is a werewolf and Paige is a witch, growing up they were taught to hate each other. As they grew closer now it has to be a secret. Emily's friends don't like Paige. When an evil force attacked Emily and her parents now Paige must work with Emily's friends to save Emily and her parents.
1. Chapter 1

Lilith is a witch and she has a teenage son named Jack. Lilith is Pam's older sister and they never got along, Lilith was always jealous of her sister because Pam got everything. Lilith fell in love with Wayne Fields but he didn't love her back because he fell in love with Pam. That only made Lilith angry, also her parents only favor Pam and Lilith was stuck in Pam's shadow. Lilith trained every day to become a powerful witch the more she trained and angrier she got, Lilith was filled with anger and power. She started to do terrible stuff to anyone that was against her, she loved seeing people suffer.

Pam and Wayne were so in love with each other they will do anything to protect each other. Old legends go back in time that witches and werewolves are mortal enemies, as time went on they hated it each other with a passion. Pam and Wayne had to keep relationship a secret from everyone but Lilith found out. Lilith wanted to see them suffer and break up that she told her parents about Pam being with Wayne. Once their parents found out they force Pam pick between her family or Wayne, but Pam picked Wayne because she got pregnant. That only made her family even angrier that her father Joshua sent his best warriors to kill Wayne and his family. Pam plead to her father not to do it but he didn't change his mind.

Pam didn't want Wayne to die and she had to do something. Pam never knew how her family found out about her relationship with Wayne. Pam cast a spell on herself so that she can protect her baby. Pam ran through the woods to warn Wayne but luckily she knew where he will be and she can't lose him.

Pam arrived to Wayne's house but she see that Jack is trying to kill Wayne. They are fighting each other but Wayne has a dagger in his chest and Pam know they marks of the dagger. Pam's family specialize in daggers because they make it with pure silver and cast a spell that when they a kill werewolf it can't heal themselves.

''Jack, stop!'' Pam yelled.

''He will pay!'' Jack yelled with anger.

''I'm so sorry, Jack.'' Pam said.

Pam cast a spell on Jack that made him turn into a statue for eternity. Pam ran towards and took out the dagger and he is dying slowly, but Pam knew what to do. She cast a spell that helped heal back to full health.

''We have to run away now, my father sent his warriors to kill you. They know about us.'' Pam said sadly.

''Pam, I promise you with my life that I won't let anyone hurt you.'' Wayne said and they kissed.

Wayne and Pam packed stuff they will need on the run. Wayne can hear the warriors coming closer and he tell Pam to hurry up.

''We need a distraction.'' Wayne said.

''I have an idea. We need to need to leave the house now.'' Pam said.

They leave the house and the warriors reached up to the house. Then Pam used her magic to make a tree on fire that would fall in front of the warriors. That gave Pam and Wayne a chance to run away far.

Lilith reached to the house where the warriors are. She goes inside and she see her son and she used all her magic to break him free but it didn't work. Only way to break the spell is for the one who did it and has to say the reverse spell. Lilith scream loud that she made a promise to Jack is to find Pam and Wayne then kill them for good.

Pam and Wayne left Canada and went somewhere that no one will know them or have their families find them.

''This will be our home.'' Wayne said.

''Yes it will. Wayne, I'm pregnant.'' Pam said.

''Really?'' Wayne said happy.

''Yes I'm really pregnant.'' Pam said.

They couldn't stop smiling and they kissed each other.

''It's a girl.'' Pam said.

''I'm so happy right now.'' Wayne said.

''Wayne, our daughter can never know about our families past. I don't want her to live in fear and I don't want her to be a witch. Promise we will never tell her.'' Pam said.

''Pam, I promise we won't tell her. But are you sure of this?'' Wayne said.

''I'm sure about this.'' Pam said and Wayne nod.

They read the sign again it says Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Wayne kept driving and Pam closed her eyes to relax for a moment.

It's been six years later now Pam and Wayne are raising their daughter Emily in Rosewood. Pam cast a spell that her family won't find them ever and their families have no idea they are living in Rosewood. Pam doesn't consider herself a witch and she cast a spell on Emily so she won't get any powers from her witch side. Now Pam and Wayne are teaching Emily how to be wolf, she is young but they are teaching Emily the basics like how to howl and how to tell werewolves and witches apart by smell. They don't want to over work Emily like their families did to them.

In Rosewood there are many witches and werewolves but everyone stay with their own kind. They took Emily to the park so she can play with the other kids. Pam and Wayne sit on the bench and Emily play in the sandbox. A little girl with brown eyes, messy hair and untied shoes walked up to Emily and said hi.

''Hi.'' Emily said.

''I'm Paige.'' Paige said.

''I'm Emily. Want to make sandcastle with me?'' Emily said and Paige nods and sits next to Emily.

They start to make sandcastles and other stuff. They keep playing together and they are having fun together.

''Paige!'' Her father Nick yelled and Paige gets scared.

''Is there something wrong?'' Wayne asked him.

''I don't want my child to play with your child.'' Nick said and he grabbed Paige by the arm.

''Is there something wrong?'' Pam asked.

''I won't let my child play with a dirty wolf child.'' Nick said angry.

Wayne growled at him.

''Don't ever talk about my child!'' Wayne yelled.

But a police officer walked closer to them to make sure they won't fight.

''Walk away you two.'' The officer said.

Nick and Wayne glare at each other.

''Don't let your child near my child, or else.'' Nick said.

''You don't scare me.'' Wayne said.

Nick walked away with Paige and Emily is sad because it was her first friend she ever made.

''Dad, why he hates me?'' Emily said.

''Sweetie, werewolves and witches hate each other and always had. Witches and werewolves will never be friends because since dawn of time we became enemies. Emmy, just stay with your own kind.'' Wayne said.

Emily still didn't understand why they hate each other. But she just nod and they took her home. Emily is still sad because she wanted Paige to be her first best friend.

* * *

 ** _Present time_**

 _Emily's POV_

I like being a werewolf but it does have its up and down moment. My dad is teaching me how to fight, I'm the leader of my pack. I was really nervous being the leader of my pack because I thought I wasn't good enough. My parents and friends showed me that I can be a good leader and I really don't want to let them down and I want to make them happy.

''Emmy, you have to block your face because you are leaving yourself wide open for your enemy to attack.'' Dad said.

My dad is showing me how to fight without my wolf form just in case. Now he showed me how to protect my face and how to punch with force. I start to punch the punching pads. My dad starts to block my hits but I don't want to give up, so I keep hitting hard. Then I start to kick and he blocked it then grabbed my feet and I lost my balance.

''Wayne, let Emily take a break now. And she will be late for school.'' Mom said.

My dad always make me train in the morning before school. Mom helped me stand up and she takes off my boxing gloves.

''Next time punch with more force but go get ready for school.'' Dad said.

''I will next time.'' I said and I go take a shower.

I meet up with my friends at school and they are werewolves too. We mostly stay to our own kind and everyone else does the same. In the school there are different types of supernatural people and they all stay with their own kind. But our biggest enemies are the witches, my parents told me the history why we hate each other. I really don't like the witches because they annoy me.

We walk to class and I bumped into Paige and she is a witch.

''Hey, watch it.'' Paige said.

''You watch it.'' I said.

''Or what, going to hide our tennis balls in the backyard?'' Sean said and his friends laughed.

Paige is friends with Sean, Aria, Shanna, Jenna and Mona they are witches.

''Shut up before I give you a black eye.'' Caleb said.

''Oh I'm so scare by a loser wolf.'' Sean said and they glare at each other.

''Everyone sit down or get dentition for a month.'' Mrs. Montgomery said.

''Next time take your flea bath before coming to school.'' Paige said and we all sit down.

''You should find a spell to remove the broom from your ass.'' I said.

''Enough!'' Mrs. Montgomery yelled and we all shut up.

She starts to teach and I hear Sean speaking an in low voice and he cast a spell on Toby and Caleb. They stood up fast and start to scratch themselves on stop, Sean and his friends start to laugh.

''Break the spell!'' Spencer yelled at him.

''Or what?'' Sean said and glares at her.

Mrs. Montgomery broke the spell then Toby punched Sean in the face.

''Everyone is getting detention for a month and starting today.'' Mrs. Montgomery said.

''They started it.'' Hanna said.

''Don't care who started but everyone is getting detention for a month.'' Mrs. Montgomery said.

After school we all went to detention and our teacher is in the class room. This is the first time I ever got detention and I'm not happy about it. Then Paige come in the class room with her friends and they sit on the right side of the class room. She is always carrying that spell book around with her and she is always studying.

''What are you looking at?'' Hanna asked.

''Nothing.'' I said.

''When is your date with Samara?'' Hanna said.

''Tonight and I can't wait.'' I said.

Samara is my girlfriend and we been together for two months. She goes to college and this is my senior year and I really like her a lot and she is a human.

''You two make a cute couple. So when she will meet your parents?'' Hanna said and I smiled.

''I don't know really. They know I'm dating but I'm not sure when they will meet her and I don't want to rush anything.'' I said.

''Think your parents will like her and she is really nice. But wait little longer before thinking about her meeting your parents.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah you are right about that.'' I said.

Detention is over and we can finally leave and go home.

''Do you always study?'' I asked.

''Why, do you care what I do?'' Paige said.

''Wow, witches are no fun.'' I said.

''Whatever.'' Paige said and she walked away.

I finished getting ready and I will meet Samara at the restaurant. I really don't like that she is fall far away but we make time for each other when we aren't busy. She doesn't know that I'm a wolf because I don't take dates here in Rosewood, we go to Philly where no one knows me. I do want to tell her that I'm a wolf but when the time is really right because I don't know how she will react to it.

''Hey babe.'' Samara said.

''Hey.'' I said smiling.

We hug each other then she kissed me.

''I missed you so much.'' Samara said.

''I missed you too. So happy we can finally see each other.'' I said and we sit down.

Oh my god can't believe she works here and I had no idea.

''Can I take your orders?'' Paige asked.

''Can you give us more time.'' Samara said.

''Yeah, sure I will be back soon.'' Paige said and walked away.

''I'm going to the bathroom I will be back.'' I said and she nods.

I didn't go to the bathroom and Paige come out of the kitchen and we glare at each other.

''What you want?'' Paige asked.

''Don't embarrass me in front of her.'' I said.

''I'm not going to lose my job over you and your girlfriend.'' Paige said.

''Better not.'' I said and walked away.

I sit back down and we start to talk about everything.

''We will spend more time this weekend?'' Samara said.

''Yeah sure we can. And I really missed being with you, feels like forever that we haven't seen each other.'' I said.

''I feel the same way too.'' I said and we kissed.

Later Paige came back and took our orders then walked away.

''What we will do this weekend?'' I asked.

''It will be a surprise don't worry you.'' Samara said smiling.

Couple minutes later Paige came back with the food and we start to eat.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

Out of all the restaurants in Philly, Emily had to come into the one I work in. She is really annoying and I don't care who she is dating. But something strange happened in work yesterday but not sure why. My grandma gave me a crystal necklace before she passed away since then I always wear it every day. The crystal turned into a dark color and it wasn't a good sign, it changed color when I was standing next to Emily's girlfriend. I can't figure out why the crystal changed colors when I'm next to her. Now I'm looking in my family's spell book to find out what it means.

''Hey, your mom told me you will be here.'' Aria said.

''Hey, Aria.'' I said and keep looking in the book.

''What, are you looking for?'' Aria said.

''Yesterday, something strange happened. My crystal changed colors when I was standing next to Emily's girlfriend. And I don't know what it means.'' I said.

''It's not good sign.'' Aria said.

''How do you know?'' I asked.

''I saw it once in an old spell book. But I forgot what it means, but maybe it isn't serious.'' Aria said.

''Yeah.'' I said and we leave the library.

We start to mix potions because it's part of our studies. We have to know what potions are good together and why. One time Sean and his friends made stink bomb while mixing random potions and he put it in Caleb and Toby's locker. And the smell was so horrible it took a while for the smell to go away. Then Caleb and Toby got into a fight with Sean and his friends.

Aria's mom is a witch and but it so cool that she can freeze people. I saw her use that power before and it was awesome but I don't have that power yet. Witches get different powers at different age or the more they train. They only power I have is to transform into a cat, deflection and holograms.

I'm always studying about spells, demons, potions and so much more. I don't even know why I got the power to transform into a cat and I can't switch powers if I could I would get a different power.

''I think my mom is hiding something from me.'' Aria said.

''What do you mean?'' I said.

''Someone called her while on the phone she turned really pale. I asked her what's wrong and she just lied to me about it. I knew she was lying to me and I tried to call the phone number back but it's blocked.'' Aria said.

''Maybe she will tell you when she is ready. But are you going to ask her again?'' I said.

''I don't know what to do.'' Aria said.

Her parents are the strongest witches in Rosewood besides my family. I knew Aria since we were ten years old and we always been together.

''You think your dad knows?'' I asked.

''To be honest I don't know if he does know. I can't tell him anything if I don't even know the secret. I was going to cast the truth spell but couldn't because it's for higher witch that can cast the spell.'' Aria said.

Certain spells we can't cast because we aren't powerful. But there are few spells that are really good that we can cast.

''What you will do?'' I asked.

''To be honest I have no idea. But this is the number that called her.'' Aria said and she showed the phone number.

''Tomorrow Mona will come back and we can ask her to trace it.'' I said.

''Yeah let's do that tomorrow.'' Aria said.

Mona comes back tomorrow with her mom and they went away for couple days.

* * *

 _-NO POV-_

Samara is alone in her apartment and everything gets dark and she know who it is. Then she transform to her true form and her boss come out of the shadows.

''What is taking you so long to kill a stupid teenager to get her powers?'' Boss said angry.

''Don't worry it will happen this weekend. I got the blade that will make her weak, when the time is right then I will strike. But I'm just going to have fun with her.'' Samara said.

''I don't care about your pleasure. I just want her power because she come from a powerful family and I need her powers.'' Boss said.

''Then why not just kill her parents?'' Samara said.

''Because I want her and her parents power together. But she is first because she isn't much trouble to kill.'' Boss said then despaired.

She talks to herself for a moment.

''This weekend will be so much fun.'' Samara said with a evil smile.


	2. Currents Convulsive

_Emily's POV_

Today I'm going to spend the weekend alone with Samara and I can't wait. Now I'm just packing my stuff and my friends are going to lie for me because my parents don't know about Samara yet. My parents aren't home so Samara came to pick me up and I leave my house and she is outside.

''Nice car.'' I said.

''Thanks.'' Samara said.

I put my bag in the backseat and we kissed then she starts to drive.

''So, where we are going?'' I asked.

''Thought we can go be alone in the woods like in the romantic movies.'' Samara said.

''Cool, I can't wait.'' I said.

''Does your parents know where you are going?'' Samara said.

''Um no. They think I'm staying at my friend's house for the weekend.'' I said.

''Good we won't have any interruptions.'' Samara said.

''Yeah.'' I said and we smile.

I don't know how long it took but we finally made it. And cabin house is big and we go inside and I start to look around, it's pretty cool.

''It's my uncle's cabin house and he let me use it for the weekend.'' Samara said.

''It's really cool cabin house and big. So what we will do first?'' I said.

She starts to kiss passionately and I pull her close to me, we keep kissing. We stop kissing and she touch my cheek.

''I need you to do something.'' Samara said.

''Like what?'' I asked.

''I need you to kill someone, to prove your love for me.'' Samara said.

''I will do it, just tell me who it is.'' I said and she smiles.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

My parents aren't home so I went over to Aria's house to check up on her. Mona couldn't meet us today because is she busy and I hope everything with Aria is okay. My parents are always going away for the weekend and I stay home alone or sleep over at Aria's house.

''You are okay?'' I asked.

''That number didn't call again and it's been days. But I did asked who called and she said wrong number and I know she is hiding something now.'' Aria said.

''Maybe, wait until she is ready to tell you, I guess.'' I said.

Then Ella came into Aria's room to check on us.

''I have a question.'' I said.

''What is it?'' Ella said.

''When a crystal change into a dark color, what does it means?'' I asked.

''Well, I was going to teach that next week but I will tell you. When a crystal change into dark colors it means that person is evil. Werewolves and some creatures can't see the crystal change colors. Fairies, witches, demons and other type like us can see crystals change colors.'' Ella said.

''Cool, I didn't know that. Thanks for telling us.'' I said.

''Anytime, now I have to go and go grade papers.'' Ella said.

She left then Aria closed the door.

''We have to help Emily now.'' I said.

''Paige, are you insane? Witches and werewolves don't help each other. If someone found out then we will get in big trouble.'' Aria said.

''I know. But I just can't tell anyone else because they won't help or believe it and I'm not that kind of person to see someone else suffer.'' I said.

''Alright, I will help you but we won't tell anyone.'' Aria said.

''Thanks. I really don't like her but doesn't mean I want to see her die.'' Paige said.

''Follow me, I know what to do.'' Aria said.

I followed her to the attic and we locked the door. I do what Aria told me to do, I lay the map out on the table and she takes out a necklace purple crystal.

''How we will find, Emily? We need something of her.'' I said and we start to think.

Aria's mom showed us how to do scrying the old way, in case if the internet is down.

''I know what to do.'' Aria said.

''What?'' I asked.

''Use your crystal to find the evil girlfriend and it will lead us to her and Emily. I heard Hanna telling her friends that Emily went away for the weekend with the evil girlfriend.'' Aria said.

''Let's hope this will work.'' I said and she nods.

I take off my necklace and holds it over the map. Aria is right, now the crystal starts to move as it's trying to find Emily and her evil girlfriend. The crystal starts to go fast but crystal went down on the map fast, we look at the area.

''They are in Black Bear Cabins 55 Blackbeary Ln., Route 36, Cooksburg.'' I said.

''I know a short cut because I been there for a family get together.'' Aria said.

''Let's hurry up.'' I said.

We run out of the house and I drive as fast as I can.

''But we don't know what kind of evil person she is.'' Aria said.

''We will find out soon enough.'' I said and Aria tells me where to go.

It took less than an hour to get here. We get out of the car and we don't see anyone inside the cabin. We searched everywhere in the cabin but we won't stop looking.

''Let's look in the woods, they must be there.'' Aria said and I nod.

We run in the woods fast and we can hear someone screaming for help. We run faster and I'm running out of breath and Aria almost fell but I helped her not to fall. We see Emily covered in blood and her evil girlfriend is laughing like it's a joke. We see the dead bodies and they were to werewolves because of their tattoos I can tell.

''Holy shit. I never seen a dead body in real life.'' Aria said and she starts to throw up.

''What are you?!'' I yelled at her.

''I'm a siren, you dipshit. And she is under my spell and you can't save her.'' She said.

''Aria, I never fought a siren before.'' I said.

''Me either. But I know their weakness and it won't be easy to fight them. She has Emily under her spell meaning Emily will do anything for her.'' Aria said.

''Fuck.'' I said.

''Shorty is right. Emily, sweetie please kill them now and make them suffer. But use your wolf form it will make it interesting.'' She said.

''Anything for you.'' Emily said.

Emily gets down on knee and we see her transform into her wolf form. Now she starts to growl at us and I'm freaking out, her evil girlfriend is just laughing.

''Paige, what the hell we are going to do?!'' Aria yelled at me.

''How the hell, Emily didn't know you are evil? I want to know before she kill us.'' I said to the evil girlfriend.

''I used a potion to protect myself. The potion won't allow any werewolf to smell what kind of creature I am.'' She said.

''Smart, I give you that.'' I said.

''Thanks, but you still have to die.'' She said.

Emily jumped on me and I try to protect myself. She starts to bite my arm and I'm struggling to save myself.

''Aria, try to kill her and I will fight Emily.'' I said.

''Okay.'' Aria said.

I can't see Aria and evil girlfriend fight because I'm trying not to let Emily kill me. Emily was about to bite my neck but I use all my strength to not let her bite me, but I grab a stick put it in her mouth then I start to run to help Aria. I felt Emily bite my ankle and I fell down and I'm really in bad pain.

''Good, wolf.'' She said with an evil smile.

I used the hologram magic to help me out. Now there are more of me and Emily doesn't know which is the real me.

''A siren can be killed by a bronze dagger coated in the blood of one of its victims.'' Aria said.

''We don't any weapons. We didn't plan anything we just went in with deer in headlights.'' I said.

I see a sharp wooden stick, I grabbed it and I stabbed the evil girlfriend. This made her weak for now but not for long. Before Aria or I do anything else, we see a dagger float by itself then it stabbed Emily and she falls down. The dagger went fast towards the evil girlfriend and it got her in the heart, she starts to die.

But we have no idea where the dagger came because now it disappeared before we can get it. I look around and I don't see anyone and we walk towards Emily. She transform back to herself and she is naked. I take off my hoodie and put it on her and Aria takes off her jacket and put it on her too.

''Who, helped us?'' Aria said.

''Wish I knew.'' I said.

''Let's get you two inside the cabin.'' Aria said and I nod.

Aria cast a spell of levitation and Emily is in midair and when we move the body follows us, we go inside the cabin. We put her on the couch and put a blanket on her while we look for new clothes.

''I'm going to make potions, just wait here.'' Aria said.

''Thanks.'' I said.

''Anytime.'' Aria said.

She stood up and starts to make potions, she is really smart when it comes to potions.

''Drink this, it will heal you.'' Aria said.

I start to drink the potion and it has a strange taste that I was to throw up. But I drank the potion then I lay back down.

''What about Emily?'' I asked.

''I checked and it's not deep. She doesn't have any deep cuts or wounds, for now she is fine.'' Aria said.

Couple years ago my parents cast a spell on me. So if a werewolf bite me then I won't turn into one, they really hate werewolves. The potion worked now I'm feeling better and Emily starts to wake up.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

I wake up and I see Aria and Paige sitting down, I look around and I don't see Samara. I check under the blanket and I'm naked but I don't move.

''Emily, how are you feeling?'' Paige asked.

''Where is Samara?'' I asked.

''She is dead. And you was under her spell.'' Aria said and I do remember everything.

''Leave.'' I said.

''What?'' Aria said.

''Leave!" I yelled.

''Don't yell! We risked our lives to save you! You have no right to be angry at us.'' I said.

''I didn't ask for her your help! Just leave!'' I yelled louder.

''Fine.'' Paige said.

Aria and Paige leave then I start to cry. I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for a siren and I can't stop crying. I was about to throw up because I can't believe I kissed a siren.

I go to the bathroom and I take a hot shower, I let the water hit my body. My mind starts to play everything from the start to the end, I sigh because I can't stop thinking about it. I remember attacking Paige and everything else. I really don't know how to react to this and I won't tell anyone about this. After the shower I look for my bag and put on my clothes, I sit in Samara's car and think. I really don't know what to think of everything just happened.


	3. Postcards From the Edge

_Emily's POV_

I lied to my friends about the break up with Samara, I didn't wanted to tell them the truth. They feel bad for me but I just told them we weren't meant to be together. I still haven't spoken to Aria and Paige and they haven't tried to speak with me. No one else knows about it of what happened in the woods, those two people that I killed they were my dad's friend and I feel like crap. My dad is really sad losing his close friends and I'm scare to tell him what happened, I don't know how my parents will react if I told them the truth. I can't stop thinking what potion she used that I couldn't smell that she was a siren. I didn't know potions can do that but I think she got it from an evil witch, maybe Paige and Aria know about it.

I walked home alone because I didn't want to deal my friends asking questions about Samara or dating. I walked inside and I see my dad badly injured on the sofa and mom is helping him.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''Your father was in a fight with three demons.'' Mom said.

''Why the demons attacked you?'' I asked.

''They was looking for nymphs not sure why. The demons are Arnon, Cronyn and Doris and they will attack anyone who doesn't help them. Now I can't heal myself properly because I'm badly injured and it will take some time to heal.'' Dad said.

''Emily, don't go out today because I don't want you to get hurt. We will handle this so don't go out.'' Mom said.

''I won't go out, mom.'' I lied.

I pretend to go to my room but I just sneaked out though the back yard. I go to Paige's house because I need to ask about the demon and maybe she knows. I want to make it right again and I will need help how to destroy a demon, I don't know much about potions or demons because witches only learn those stuff and I can't. Certain stuff werewolves and witches can't learn because we are different.

I sneak into the backyard of Paige's house and I did not see her parents' car. So I through the back and knock on the door really hard. I don't which window is her room so I couldn't throw rocks at the window. She opened the door and she looks at me surprised.

''W-w-what are you doing here?'' Paige asked.

''I need your help.'' I said.

''Why?'' Paige asked.

''I can't explain it out here, please let me in and I will tell you.'' I said.

''Did anyone follow you?'' Paige asked.

''No.'' I said and she lets me inside.

''Wait, here.'' Paige said and I nod.

I see Paige light the black incense and she starts to put it around me.

''Why are you doing this?'' I asked.

''This incense will mask your smell in the house and no one will notice you are. If someone notice that you came here then we will be in huge trouble and I don't want that.'' Paige said then the incense disappeared.

''Does it always disappear?'' I asked.

''Yes, after using it and no one will have proof I used it. So tell me why you are here? Don't worry we are home alone.'' Paige said.

''My dad was attacked by three demons, Arnon, Cronyn and Doris. I need your help to stop them for good and I'm not sure why they need nymphs. I don't even know what nymphs are.'' I said.

''Nymphs are, female spirits of the natural world-minor goddesses of the forests, rivers, springs, meadows, mountains and more. They were the crafters of nature's wild beauty, from the growing of trees, flowers and shrubs, to the nurture of wild animals and birds.'' Paige said.

''Oh, do you know about the demons?'' I asked.

''Emily, I can't help you. And you should let your parents deal with it.'' Paige said.

''Paige, I really need your help please. I don't want to lose my parents or anyone else, I don't know anything about demons or nymphs because only witches know. Those people that I killed they were from my dad's pack and I want to make it right. I can't sleep or eat because I killed them and they never once hurt me, I just killed two people that were family to me. Please help me, I don't know where else to go.'' I said.

She sigh and looks away for a moment then looks back at me and sigh again.

''I will help you. Don't make it a habit coming over here.'' Paige said.

''Look, we are not friends and we are only working.'' I said.

I couldn't think of another word to say besides the word working.

''Whatever, just follow me.'' Paige said and I follow her to the basement.

''Why the basement?'' I asked.

''It's my study room for witchcraft and stuff.'' Paige said.

The basement is really is huge and she has so many books. I see candles, home statues, crystals and more.

''Paige, did you know what potion Samara used to block her smell so I wouldn't notice.'' I said.

''Yes, I know what potion she was talking about. It's easy to make it and the black market has everything to sell and buy.'' Paige said.

Paige starts to look in a huge book and I'm not sure what she is looking for.

''I found them.'' Paige said.

''Well?'' I asked.

''Arnon is lower-level demon but has the power to sense great power and can track powerful magical beings. Doris and Cronyn are always after anything that is powerful and that make them immortals.'' Paige said.

''But why they would be after nymphs?'' I asked.

''Nymphs, only can open the secret path to the water of immortally. Arnon can't smell the water of immortally and nymphs move around a lot. Nymphs are the only ones that can open it and there are always three.'' Paige said.

''Let's stop them.'' I said.

''Them?'' Paige said.

''Me and you. You make the potions and I will transform into a wolf and attack them while you help the nymphs.'' I said.

''Alright, but you will have to help me make the potions and don't tell anyone.'' Paige said.

''I know. How we will find the nymphs?'' I asked.

''I know a way.'' Paige said.

Paige starts to show me how to make the potions to destroy the demons. We don't talk about anything and we are only talking about the plan. I don't even know what else to say to her but for now we have to focus.

''Why do we need, wattle seed?'' I asked.

''The seeds are part of the ingredients. For example I can make you weak if we got into a fight, I just make a wolf potion and inside will have wolfsbane and other stuff. The low-level vanquishing potions required ingredients are anise oil, beetle toe, bindweed, comfry root, Fireweed, liver word, wattle seed, witch hazel.'' Paige said.

''That's kind of scary not sure why. What about the power couple?'' I asked.

''We will banish them because they have been living since the 20's. So we will need blood, blood meal, caris root, carrot seeds, clematis Seeds, cypress, dragon root, griffin's blood, frankincense, lavender, pomegranate seeds, rosemary, snakeskin, thistle, yarrow root.'' Paige said.

''What about the blood?'' I asked.

''The blood will be a witch.'' Paige said.

She grabbed a dagger and she cut her hand, it's a small cut. She squeeze her hand and blood start to drip in the bowl.

''What if we don't use blood?'' I asked.

''If the potion is missing something then it won't work properly.'' Paige said.

''Have of these I can get it in the supermarket.'' I said.

''True, but if you know how to use it and it could be a potion.'' Paige said.

''How do you even got griffin's blood?'' I asked.

''Emily, half the stuff you can't get it from a store. And it will be a long story to tell you where I got half of the stuff. For now let's make the potions.'' Paige said.

''Next time tell me, because I want to know how you got half the stuff that we can't find easily.'' I said.

''Maybe.'' Paige said.

Paige starts to show how everything will mix. First potion we do is the banishing potion, we put everything into the bowl now smoke starts to come out.

''Does smoke have to come out?'' I asked.

''It's normal. The banishing potions will be two and for the low level demon will need one potion.'' Paige said and I nod.

Paige showed me how pour everything into the potions and the bottles are small. I put on my hoodie and it covers my face and I follow Paige into the woods, not sure why we are going into the woods.

''Why we are here?'' I asked.

''It's rare for anyone to know about how to find nymphs. But I know a spell because my grandma showed me before she passed away.'' Paige said.

''How did she know?'' I asked.

''She got along with the nymphs.'' Paige said.

''Do I have to repeat the words with you?'' I asked.

''Do you know Latin?'' She asked.

''No.'' I said.

''Just stand still.'' Paige said and I nod.

Paige starts to speak in Latin and I see everything start to spin around. We are in a magical forest and it looks so much better and everything feels right.

''How do nymphs look?'' I asked.

''You will know.'' Paige said and I look at her confused.

I follow Paige and we see three nymphs dancing and giggling. They look at us and smile and they dance around us.

''Remember me? It's Paige. I was here with my grandmother.'' Paige said.

''We remember. Who is this?'' She said and they don't stop smiling at us.

''Um this is my friend Emily. Emily, that one with the brown hair is Naiads, the one with red hair is Potamides and the blond one is Limnades.'' Paige said.

I just smile at them.

''You are all in danger and we need to keep you safe.'' I said.

''Wait, Naiads you are pregnant?'' Paige asked.

''Yes, in any moment the baby will be born.'' Naiads said.

''Paige, I'm thinking the demons want the water and the baby. But why take the baby?'' I said.

''Maybe to raise the baby to become evil and give every demon the access to the water.'' Paige said.

''How a baby will have access to the water?'' I asked.

''The water will only recognize who is pure. We open it with our hands and the water will recognize the baby's heart and it will open.'' Naiads said.

We see the demons and we stand in front the nymphs.

''Move out of the way.'' She said.

''No! We won't let you hurt them and I will make you pay for what you did to my dad.'' I said.

''Your father is weak and you can't handle us three together.'' She said.

I start to growl at them.

''Oh we got a wolf how interesting. You two are no match for us.'' He said.

I notice the guy and Doris are wearing matching necklace for some reason. Then I throw the potion to destroy the weaker demon and he starts to die in flames.

''You bitch.'' Doris said.

We see Cronyn start to throw fire balls at us. We run with the nymphs to hide behind a huge boulder.

''What we will do?'' Potamides asked.

''The baby is coming now.'' Naiads said.

''Oh this isn't good.'' Paige said.

''You three stay here and we will fight them.'' I said.

We come out of hiding while the nymphs hide behind the boulder. We are holding the potions in our hands and before Paige can throw it, Doris throw a fire ball and it hits Paige's right leg. She falls down in the pain and she can't stand up, she tries to take care of her leg but Cronyn hit me and I fall down. Then I see Cronyn put his feet on Paige's leg and she is screaming louder.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I see Emily transform into a wolf and she starts to attack Cronyn. I try to crawl and grabs the potions but it hurts when I move but I throw the potion at Doris before she attacked Emily. Doris is dead and Cronyn was to about to kill Emily with his powers.

''You will die.'' Cronyn said angry.

I can't find the other potion to kill Cronyn, I start to say a chant to send to back to hell. Emily is still a wolf but she walk towards me and I get scared and I feel my heart beating fast. But Emily did not attack me, she just stares at me. Emily is a grey wolf and the nymphs come out of hiding. Emily transform back to her human self and she is naked and I take off my hoodie.

''Take this.'' I said.

''Thanks.'' Emily said and she puts it on.

Limnades takes off her necklace and she hold it over my leg. The necklace has a small blue ball and a drop of water fell on my leg. The drop healed my leg and Emily is surprised my leg is back to full health and my jeans are ruined.

''Thank you, Limnades.'' I said and she smile.

''It's time for the baby.'' Limnades said.

''We don't know nothing about giving birth.'' Emily said.

''We can't take her to the hospital and we have to try and help.'' I said.

Naiads is laying down on the grass and Limnades sit behind her and hold her. Emily and I we look at each other worried because we don't know about giving birth. We know the basics but not medical wise.

''Do something.'' Potamides said.

''On the count of five start to push hard as you can.'' Emily said and I nod.

We start to count and Naiads start to push and her face is turning red.

''Keep pushing, we don't see the head yet.'' I said and she keep pushing.

She keep pushing and I check for the head.

''One more push and it is over.'' I said.

Two more times she pushed and baby came out and she is crying. I take off my shirt and wrap the baby with it. We all can't stop smiling and I give the baby to her.

''So what is her name?'' Emily asked.

''Her name is Abarbarea.'' Naiads said.

''Cute name.'' I said.

''Thank you, for saving us.'' Potamides said.

''Anytime. But we have to go.'' I said.

They hugged us and we hug them back. Emily and I we leave the forest and I'm just wearing my pink bra.

''Um I have to go.'' I said.

''Me too, but cute bra.'' Emily said and I blush.

''Bye Emily.'' I said.

''Bye Paige.'' Emily said and we go home.

 ** _-Couple days later-_**

Emily and I we haven't spoken since we saved the nymphs. I'm really happy because I learned a new power and it's really cool in my opinion. Last night I was sleeping and I woke up in my room was half turned into ice but I wasn't feeling cold. When my parents came they felt really cold.

''What are you doing?'' Mona asked.

''Checking out what I can do with my powers. Since my powers is ice and I'm trying to see what I can do with it.'' I said.

''Let me help.'' Mona said.

''How?'' I asked.

''I will throw stuff at you and try not to get hit, deal?'' Mona said.

''Deal.'' I said.

Mona starts to throw random stuff at me and I start to freeze it. Mona is grabbing anything from my room and she is just throwing it at me and I keep freezing it.

''Not bad, I know you can do better.'' Mona said.

''What you have in mind?'' I asked.

''Fight with your powers.'' Mona said.

''Let's try it.'' I said and she is skilled fighter.

Mona starts to punch but I try to doge it and she is really fast. I used my powers to make ice spears and I start to throw it at her, but she used her power to control my powers to use it against me. I hide and I'm breathing hard.

''Give up?'' Mona asked.

''Yeah, I do.'' I said and we smile.

''Your power is pretty cool. Always wanted ice power, you still need to control it.'' Mona said.

''I like your powers too. I didn't know witches can have ice power but it's awesome. Did you track down the number that Aria gave you?'' I said.

''Yeah, but it wasn't easy at first. But it's a random number from a motel in Philly and that's all I can find for now. Later I will see what else I can do but it will be hard because I only have a phone number.'' Mona said.

''Aria, really don't want to give up finding what her mother is hiding.'' I said.

''She shouldn't stress over it for now and we need more clues.'' Mona said and I nod.

Mona went home and I stayed in my room watching TV while eating pizza. I get a text from an unknown number and I start to read it.

 _Unknown- Paige, it's me Emily. I wanted to text to say um thanks for helping._

 _Me- How did you get my phone number?_

I saved Emily's phone number in my phone.

 _Emily- I have my ways._

 _Me- Anytime._

 _Emily- Don't worry no one knows about you helping me twice._

 _Me- Good._

Emily didn't reply back and I kept eating and watching TV. I'm curious of how she really got my phone number.


	4. A Nervous Smile

Paige's POV

I'm in my room studying and I'm learning about symbols which is a lot to learn. Each symbols all have different meanings and powers, not only witches know about it. But I want to learn about it just in case I ever need it. Emily and I we haven't spoken much since we helped the nymphs and we are still enemies at school. Mona still don't know that Aria and I saved her from a siren. And Aria still don't know what her mom is hiding and we haven't got any new clues yet.

"I haven't seen Aria all day." Mona said and she sits on my bed.

"I did text her earlier but she didn't reply back to me all day. Maybe she is just busy with something." I said.

"Let's go to her house to see because this isn't like her." Mona said and we leave my house.

We go to her house and she is home and we go to her room.

"What happened?" I said.

"I been busy all day. I did spy on my mom but I didn't mean to." Aria said.

"How?" Mona said.

"I heard her talking on the phone and the guy's name is Mike. That's all I know it's his name and I never heard of that name before. I think he is my half brother because I heard her say son. I didn't say anything to her because I was still processing everything." Aria said.

"What you will do, wait for her to tell you something or?" I said.

"All day I have been thinking that. Right now I have no idea what to do for now." Aria said.

"Maybe ask her. To be honest I really don't what to tell you, but you're not alone cause you have us." Mona said.

"I agree with her. Maybe think about it and you will know what to do." I said.

We stayed bit longer to keep her company and this secret is huge. Really hope their relationship won't be ruined for now it's hard to say what will happen.

 ** _-At school-_**

I'm in class alone and I'm writing down the symbols and meanings in my notebook. Emily came inside the classroom and we stare at each other, she stands in front of me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"What you doing?" Emily said.

"Witch stuff. You shouldn't be here in the classroom." I said.

"Don't worry no body followed me. I'm still curious how you got griffin blood." Emily said and I laugh.

"The black market always sell griffin's blood and it's easy to buy. Have you ever been there?" I said."

"I like your laugh. I been there when I was a kid but not a teenager." Emily said and she looks at my notebook.

"Well you should start going there. Feels there is a lot you don't know about." I said.

"Well, can't you tell me about it?" Emily said.

Before I can answer Mona came in and my heart starts to beat fast.

"What are you doing here?" Mona said.

"Your friend stole my notebook, witches are always stealing something. Next time don't take my stuff." Emily lied.

"Whatever, you're always lying about something. Werewolves always lie about everything and it doesn't surprise me." I lied and hope Mona will believe it.

I do want to tell Mona about what is going on but not now.

"Just take your dumb notebook and leave." Mona said.

Emily took my notebook and left the classroom. Mona and I just talk until the teacher show up and Emily took my homework, I will get in trouble.

After school I go home and my parents are working. I notice the door is open and I look around and nothing is missing, I go to my room.

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

"No need to yell. I'm Riley and we need your help." Riley said.

"We?" I said.

"We are leprechauns and we are being attacked by a demon. The nymphs told us that you and your friend can help. We had to escape from our homes because of the demon." Riley said.

"We are just teenagers and we don't have experience." I said.

"Don't need experience to help someone. The demon is using our gold to get powerful." Riley said and I start to think.

I called Emily and she will come over in little bit. The leprechauns tell me what happened and what they do. Couple minutes later Emily came and she returned my notebook and I tell her what happened. She wants to help them and I said yes.

"Wait, since leprechauns give bad luck doesn't it mean they are bad?" Emily said.

"No, they are tricksters but not evil. Bad luck and good luck balance the universe." I said.

The leprechauns tell us how the demon looked and I check the magic book.

"It's a low level demon and we can easily beat it." Emily said.

"We have to do it now before it's too late." Patrick said.

"So everything you have will destroy him?" Emily said.

"Yes, I will teach you and you will do everything. You can easily fight him but to kill him we need a potion. Now you will need to do is, one tsp mandrake root, one tsp fresh pussy willow. 3/4 cup witch hazel, 1/2 cup liquid soap, combine Mandrake pussy willow and Witch hazel over low flame, stir until ingredients are coated. Add soap slowly let cool to room temperature." I said.

"Why we need soap?" Emily said.

"I don't know but it works for low level reptiles demons." I said and I watch Emily make the potion.

"Once we make the potion we will go." Emily said.

"Why would a witch and werewolf work together? If the council finds out you two will be in trouble." Patrick said.

"I know but it's a long story why we are working together. Our friends don't know and we can't tell them and we didn't know the nymphs will tell you." Emily said.

The council are like the head masters of all creatures, they decide what to do with the bad guys. What we are doing is taking the laws in our hands, I could lose my powers forever and for Emily I don't know what will happen.

"This is the plan, we go back to your home and we will call him out. He should be there since he won't stop killing." Paige said.

"Let's go on." Emily said and I hold the potion.

We follow the leprechauns to my backyard.

"Better hold on. Go n-éirí an bóthar leat." Riley said.

A rainbow showed up and we hold hands with them and they take us towards the rainbow. We start to look around and we see the demon just killed a leprechaun.

"I shouldn't have known the cowards will get help." Demon said.

I was about to throw the potion and but I felt something hit my back and I fell down. The demon has his friends to help and we only have one potion.

"Grab, the witch and let's go!" Demon said and his friends grabbed me.

They took me to their lair and they tie me up.

* * *

Emily's POV

Riley and I go to the demo's lair and we see Paige tied up and she is hurt. I used my strength to break the chains and I help her stand up.

"Glad, you all can join us." Demon said and his friends are standing behind him.

"We won't let you kill them no more." I said.

"That's funny." Demon said.

"It's time for us to fight back!" Riley yelled.

"Sláinte is táinte." Leprechauns said.

I throw the potion, a good luck will go bad if used too much. Our plan is to cast them with bad luck then I throw the potion and they die. We watch them die, they didn't had a chance to fight back.

"Thought we only had one potion." Paige said.

"I made an extra one." I said.

We leave the lair and they take us home.

"Thank you, for helping us. You and your friend showed us to fight back no matter what." Riley said.

"For helping us, we want to give something in return. Sláinte is táinte." Patrick said.

The gold turned into magical powder and it got on us.

"Its good luck. Now we must go." Riley said and they leave.

I help Paige lay on her stomach and her back is injured.

"Um Paige, I have to take off your shirt and take care of the wound." I said.

"Is it bad?" Paige said.

Her wound is somewhat bad and I can see the inside of her body, so I lied not to make her freak out.

"Not really. But if I don't care of it then you will die." I said and she nods.

Paige sits up and I help her take off her shirt. We stare at each other and her face turns red.

"There is a potion in the basement and it's a green and black potion. Grab it and bring it back I will tell you what to do next." Paige said and I go to the basement.

I go to the basement and I start to look for it. I found the potion in the cabinet, I go back upstairs.

"The potion will clean the wound and the first aid kit is in the bathroom." Paige said and I go to the bathroom and grab it.

"Alright I have everything." I said.

I get on the bed and I gently remove her bra, because it's next to the wound. I start to clean the wound and I see her grab her pillow tight.

"I will be done in little bit." I said.

"It really hurts." Paige said and I keep cleaning the wound.

"How long it will take to heal?" I said.

"Couple hours. Being a witch is good but worst part is I can't heal myself." Paige said.

"Werewolves do age but it's slow. We can transform particularly to a wolf but sometimes I have full advantage when I'm fully a wolf. I'm done cleaning the wound." I said.

"Now I just try let the potion do it's work. When you're a full wolf, how do you speak with each other?" Paige said.

She makes space for me and I lay next to her.

"Werewolves can communicate threw a form of telepathy which enables them to hunt and perform more efficiently." I said.

"I had no idea. What else can werewolves can do?" Paige said.

"When a werewolves find their mate, they leave a mark so other wolves can know." I said.

"What kind of mark?" Paige said.

"I don't know really, I don't have a mate." I said.

"If your kind finds out we worked together what will happen?" Paige said.

"I will be disowned and will have to leave from home. What about you?" I said.

"I will lose my powers forever." Paige said and we stay silence for couple seconds.

"It was cool being partners. I finally felt I can help but I had no idea it will be like this." I said.

"I thought that too." Paige said and I look at the wound.

"Well, the potion it's working and your skin is half way fully healed." I said.

"Thank you." Paige said.

"Anytime. we still have to enemies at school." I said.

"I know we have to." Paige said and we keep talking about stuff.

-At School-

I'm with Hanna and she is trying to set me up on blind dates but I said no. I'm just not ready to date right now and I do want to tell her about Paige but I don't think it's the right time.

"Where is Spencer?" I asked.

"She almost got into a fight with Paige but not sure why. A teacher stopped them before it got ugly. Lately Toby has been acting strange and Caleb went to get lunch." Hanna said.

We see Paige walk by us and Hanna said something about her.

"She could use her magic for a better wardrobe." Hanna said.

"I rather use my magic to get a muzzle for you and your friend." Paige said.

"You need to stop be uptight all the time, you seem like a old person." I said.

"Whatever." Paige said and walked away.

"I hope we will never see her after high school." Hanna said.

"Yeah." I lied.

I walk home alone and I see someone standing by my house. I walked towards the person and it's a lady with a beard.

"Can I help you?" I said.

"You're the wolf, right?" She said.

"What do you need?" I said.

"I need your help. I'm with the circus of freaks, we are having problems with something supernatural. We our kinds are dying and humans are dying too, the cops want to put us in jail but don't have any proof." She said.

"How do you know, it's supernatural and how did you even find me?" I said.

"The supernatural world is small and rumors travel fast. We tried to beat it by ourselves but we couldn't. And I'm a vetala." She said and I sigh.

"No, I'm not helping you." I said.

Vetalas are serpent-like vampiric creatures.

"I know we get a bad reputation, but my family don't deserve to die. It wasn't easy for me to ask for help, this what we have so far." She said and she gave me folder with articles and other information about the killings.

"I will talk it over with my partner. I'm not doing it for you, I'm only doing it for your family." I said.

"Thank you, Emily. And my name is Melanie." Melanie said and I watch her leave.


End file.
